This invention, generally, relates to rating media items, and more specifically, to providing individualized media ratings.
People have long tried to predict if a person will like a movie, book or other form of entertainment based on the reactions of others in a person's social network and based on previous feedback from a user. This is implemented in many online systems. The same principles exist in online shopping and social network matching sites.
Applying a common movie rating standard to millions of people is problematic since everyone does not share the same values and interpretations of what would make a movie desirable or undesirable. The current system in the United States of applying a MPAA standard of G, PG, PG13, R and NC 17 is drastically inflexible and oftentimes inconsistent.